Dragon Ball Z-GT(Outer Story)
Hi there, guys. This is an outer story mixing Dragon Ball Z with GT. If you like it, please comment. Thank you. First Saga - "What If - Raditz, Goku's Brother" A lot of years after Piccolo's defeat, Goku went off to a party in Hercule's house. So, when he was at the middle of the way, he heard a sound that made him stop for a little. Something was falling from the sky. He, Gohan and Goten flied to the direction and when they got there, they saw a spaceship. Goku got reminded from something when he saw the spaceship falling. A few seconds later, a person got out of the spaceship. It was Raditz. Raditz - Huh? Wasn't the Earth supposed to be destroyed? Where's Kakarot? Then, he felt a massive ki right near him. It was Goku. Goku - Who are you? What happened? Is this your ship? Raditz then smiled. He already knew that the man with kid-looking shape was his brother, Kakarot. But then, the smile was out of his face and then he asked: Raditz '- Kakarot, why isn't this planet destroyed? Goku, with a strange look in his face, asked Raditz: '''Goku '- My name is Goku, not Kakarot. Who are you? Raditz, then, got angry and said: 'Raditz '- Darn it, have you lost your memory or something? Goku was still with the strange look, so Raditz just said: 'Raditz '- Kakarot, even if you don't remember anything, I'm not in a good day. I'm going to kill you and your sons right now. Then, with a smile on his face, he planted the old style saibamen that he was with. Then, he started to lift and said: 'Raditz '- Let's see if your strength is as much as your power level. If you beat these guys, I'll be a lot happy. A few seconds later, the saibamen grew and started to try to attack Goku. Gohan, in one second, punched a saibaman's face and beat him. Goku, then, defeated the another with a little kamehameha wave. 'Raditz '- Impressive. Even with them being the old styled saibamen, you have beat them. You really surprised me, Kakarot. Now, then, '''LET'S START THE REAL FIGHT!! Goku, who wasn't understanding anything, started to have a fight with Raditz. Goku easily defeated Raditz, even with their power levels almost at the same state. Then, Raditz got angry. Raditz '''- '''GAAAAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY CAN'T I BEAT KAKAROT? NOW, YOU'RE GONNA LEARN IT! I'LL SMASH YOU IN PIECES, KAKAROT! Then, Raditz smiled, and stared at the moon. A few seconds later, Raditz became a giant ape. making Goku surprised. Raditz was out of control, so Goku knew what to do. Goku '''- I don't know who you are, but you are certainly a bad guy. I'll go '''SUPER! In a few seconds, Goku turned Super Saiyan. The out of control great ape got angry and ran in Goku's direction. Then, Goku screamed: Goku '''- Take this! It's a little '''KA - ME - HA - ME - HA! The great ape tried to block the kamehameha, but it had almost no effect. His armor was almost ruined. Then, the Great Ape attacked Goku with a ray at the size of a Spirit Bomb. Goku, to intercept it, used another kamehameha. Gohan, then, remembered that Krillin told him the secret of the Great Ape and how to defeat it, and then, Gohan flied to Raditz's tail with Goten with him, and then said: Gohan '- Goten, quick, use a kamehameha wave at the moon! '''Goten '- Right! '''KA - ME - HA - ME - HA! Then, the two brothers launched a kamehameha wave directly to the moon, exploding it. Raditz, that was distracted with the fight against Goku, only noticed it when it was too late. Raditz was turning back to normal, and couldn't continue using the ray. The giant kamehameha wave that Goku used went directly to Raditz, which was too tired to use something against it. The only thing he said before dying was: Raditz '''- '''KAKAROT! THERE ARE TWO MORE SAIYANS ALIVE! THEY ARE A LOT STRONGER THAN ME! HAHA, YOU WILL DIE! The Kamehameha then reached Raditz, which exploded with the blast. Goku, hearing what Raditz said, was afraid. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ok, guys, this is it for now. Like there are too much lines in this page, I'll divide the full story in parts. See you all in the next part. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Creation of Verd111 Category:What If...